Knight in Brooding Armour
by Imperial-Hawke
Summary: Hawke waited for Fenris for years, and although they made up, has everything truly been said? Anything can happen when slavers attack. Just a short one shot, adult themes but no smut, just some fluff.


**Knight in Brooding Armour.**

**This is just a one shot thank you for my biggest reviewer KnightOfHolyLight, for all the amazing and helpful reviews. Thank you so much and here you go. I hope you like it. Xxx**

* * *

Hawke leant back against her char in the Hanged man as she watched Fenris win more coin with his infamous poker face. Anders grumbled something while Varric and Isabela started whispering to the other, probably trying to devise a new strategy. Hawke personally didn't really are much for these card games. She had more than enough money to last her, even if she invested half her fortune in a bust mission, she would still be one of the wealthiest in Hightown.

But no matter what she did, Fenris was always reluctant to take anything from her. It was just his pride that got in the way of most things. But his pride wasn't all that separated them.

That's right.

He hadn't touched her since they made up, and all that happened was a kiss. Maybe it would have gone further is Varric and Anders haden't taken that moment to see if he was alright. He still lived in that run down mansion; they hadn't been physical and years and he would show little affection to her in public. Occasionally she could coax him into saying something sweet, but he was shy, especially with the eyes of their companions on them. But it wasn't all bad. He came for dinner every night, practiced his reading, then they talked till late in the evening.

Yet she couldn't forget his touch. Three years she had waited and now they were together, but she needed him. She was cold at night, she was alone in that big house… oh who was she kidding? She was horny and needed him. Hawke sighed as she stood and stepped away from the table.

"I'll have a pint, Hawke." Varric smiled, not looking up from his cards.

"Make it two." Isabela chimed in.

"I wouldn't mind one as well, Hawke." Fenris said as he put a card in the growing pile.

"I'll get Nora to send them up. I think I'll head out." Hawke shrugged and Fenris looked up.

"Very well, I shall accompany you." He placed his cards face down on the table and made to stand, but she stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you will finish your game, and kick their asses. I'll see you tomorrow." Hawke smiled, but saw Anders smirk.

"What? Trouble in paradise?" The mage sneered and Isabela laughed

"Maybe he parts don't work."

"I will have you know, he works just fine." Hawke winked as Fenris' eyes widened as he blushed and looked back at her. Hawke smiled and stole a quick kiss from his lips. Isabela gave a quick whistle and Hawke laughed at the look of shock of Fenris' face. "I'll talk to you later." Hawke winked at him and waved her goodbye as she walked out the door of Varric's suite. She smiled at Nora and made a drinking notion to her. The waitress nodded back as she went to the bar to collect the drinks.

Hawke pushed open the door of the tavern and was met with a gust of cold Kirkwall wind. The nights were getting longer and colder, which just made her mansion feel emptier and emptier each day. She knew Bohdan and Sandle would eventually leave for Orlais, and Orana might go with them, or find someone to be with, and that would leave her alone in that house with a possible lover across the courtyard.

She loved Fenris.

She always would. But how long could she wait for something that might not even happen? Hawke sighed as she began walking past the Lowtown Bazaar towards the stairs to Hightown as she continued to think. She waited three years for him, and that was just to admit their feelings. And that was months ago, how much longer would it take for him to want to be with her physically?

Hawke heard a shuffling as she walked further up the stairs and she turned. From halfway up the stairs, she could see most of Lowtown from here, with the tree in the Alienage just appearing on her horizon, but she could see no one around her. Hawke shrugged and continued her walk to her home. The sound came again, and Hawke looked around at the Dwarven merchants guild and her eyes narrowed as she recognised a large group.

Slavers.

But what were they doing in Hightown? They usually knew better and tended to stick to the docks now. Hawke reached around and grabbed her daggers before she thought better. Could she take on a whole gang of slavers by herself? But if she left them, what if they got Fenris…

That thought alone was enough to drive her forward.

Hawke charged them before she even thought twice, which she probably should have, but she didn't care. Her surprise attack allowed her to kill two of them quickly before the others had caught on. The mage summoned a shield as Hawke took out a number of weaker slavers, before moving onto the others. More jumped from the rooftops and she scowled as one cut her right arm. Before she could respond she was flung back by a spirit bolt from the slaver mage. Hawke turned over on her stomach to glare at the group as she panted for breath. She was outnumbered but she had to defeat them.

For Fenris.

Just as that though passed through her mind, a flash of blue rushed into the courtyard and knocked several of the slavers over. The slaver mage barely had time to register him as Fenris knocked him to the ground and shoved his blade through the mage.

"HAWKE!" Fenris shouted as he ran back to her. Hawke pushed herself off the ground and Fenris pulled her up. Hawke stumbled a little into him, and she chuckled softly. "Are you alright?" he asked with worry and Hawke smiled up at him.

"I am now. You saved me Fenris." Hawke smiled when she saw him blush softly.

"I did little, you did more damage than you thought, Hawke." Fenris nodded, and Hawke smiled up at him.

"Well, you're my hero. My knight in Brooding armour." Hawke kissed his cheek softly, and he smirked at her.

"Hawke… I don't know what to say…" He scuffed his feet on the stone, looking down at them. Hawke smiled as she laced her fingers through his, much to his surprise.

"I do. You don't brood." Hawke giggled as he scoffed at her playfully. "Come on, I still have that bottle of Aggregio you gave me. I've been saving it for a special occasion. And you saving my ass is finally a good one." She laughed, and walked him to her mansion. She felt him stiffen slightly as they reached her door. Hawke sighed and turned around. "I'm not going to force you to do anything Fenirs. I would never hurt you."

"As I hurt you?" Fenris glared at the ground as she rubbed her temples with a sigh of frustration.

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks, that was over three years ago, Fenris. I forgave you, so let's forget about it."

"How can I forget? When I look at you, I'm afraid that I will hurt you again. I want to take you in my arms and make love to you under the stars, but the fear of my memories returning and me leaving stops me, and I hate it. I hate that every time I want to say something to you, a voice in my head tells me our companions are watching. I just want you Hawke." Fenris growled to her and she smiled.

"But Fenris, sweetie, you already have me." She smiled softly, but he growled and pushed her back against her door. Hawke got a flashback of when he did this all those years ago and what followed.

"You don't understand. Yes, you are here in front of me, but I am still haunted by my past. How can you still want me after I continuously deny you?" Fenris dropped his gaze, so his silvery hair covered his green eyes.

"Fenris… Fenris look at me." Hawke said soothingly as he gradually lifted his head so he met her gaze. "I will always want you. Not just physically. I love you because you're you." She smiled and he looked at her with an astonished expression.

"Hawke…" He whispered as he closed the gaps between their lips.

His lips felt so good on hers as he attacked her in a hungry kiss. Her fingers knotted themselves in his hair as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she was powerless to deny him.

It felt so amazing that it almost felt as if she was falling…

That's because she was. Hawke realised this as her back hit the floor with a grunt from her as Fenris landed on top of her. Orana gasped before she blushed furiously and began to stutter.

"Oh mistress, I had no idea! I heard a noise at the door and I thought it was someone knocking so I came and answered it. I am so sorry for intruding." Orana blushed as she scurried away from the tangled pair. Hawke looked at Fenris before she started to laugh, much to his confusement.

"Why are you laughing?" he chuckled at the sight of his lover in hysterics over what appeared to be nothing.

"It just seems like this would happen to us, doesn't it? We're so dysfunctional anything and everything seems to happen to us." Hawke shrugged with a giggle and he smiled.

"You are definitely something, Hawke." Fenris kissed her again softly and Hawke smiled.

"Fenris… do you… would you…?" Hawke cleared her throat before she sighed as he laughed quietly. His laughs were more common now, but they were still rare, and they never failed to send a shiver of desire up her spine.

"Whatever you need," He kissed her cheek softly. "I am yours, Hawke." Fenris smiled as she squirmed a little under his intense gaze.

"Umm… do you want to stay the night?" Hawke blushed and he laughed as he pulled her up with him. Hawke was surprised as he held her to his body and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I will stay by your side until I draw my final breath." Fenris whispered and looked deeply into Hawkes eyes.

"Oh Fenris…" She sighed softly and he placed his thumb on her lips.

"No more words are needed, Hawke. For I will love and protect you. Now and forever."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Just some fluff this time! Please review! xxx**


End file.
